


Stray

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Sirius pretends he's a stray dog, and ends up being adopted by an old lady who loves animals.





	

~ Stray ~

Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, the sometimes-substitute-teacher for the subject of Care of Magical Creatures, was a woman who loved animals, and not merely magical ones. Stray cats often gathered around her doorstep, knowing she would feed them and let them inside to warm themselves by the fire, but not try to "keep" them. They were wild cats, thank you very much, they just liked a convenient meal and the luxury of relaxing inside a house once in a while...

The stray dog was a surprise, however.

This was a civilized area, and while wandering cats were not uncommon, wild dogs were almost unheard of around here.

The large, black, scruffy dog sat among the crowd of milling cats, and calmly offered up his right front paw to shake.

She stepped back from the doorway and the cats streamed inside, as usual, but the dog stayed where he was, waiting with his head cocked to one side and his paw still waving about in the air. She wondered if he had once been someone's pet.

"Well, come in," Wilhelmina said, waving him on impatiently.

The cats eventually trailed back outside, as they always did. The dog curled up on the rug in front of the fire and went to sleep. He was still there the next morning.

"I think I'll call you Snuffles. Do you want to go for a walk, Snuffles?"

 _Woof_.

~ end ~


End file.
